Secret
by moonstar5429
Summary: Nathan is cheating on Haley with Brooke but what happens when the two lovers fall in love? Will they tell Haley? Or will they keep it a secret? Always Brathan!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _

(Brooke P.O.V)

As i got ready for the first day of my senior year i looked at myself in the mirror i knew i looked good.None of my friends seen me since the beginning of the summer.I changed my hair from dark brown to light brown.As i got my stuff together i went downstairs went outside and went into my car.

As i pulled into the school's parking lot i found a space.I got out of my car and put on my sunglasses. When i reached the school's doors i opened it and saw all the boys in the hallway checking me out. I smirked at them and kept walking.

When i turned the corner i saw Haley and Nathan kissing each other. I smirked. I walked over to them and and said"Ahem".

(Nathan P.O.V)

I heard someone say something so i look up and say a girl and she looked familiar but she was hiding her eyes behind sunglasses.She was hot but i had Haley.So i stop kissing Haley and look at this girl." Um who are?" i asked.

(Normal P.O.V)

Brooke smirked at what Nathan. And Haley spoke up and said"She looks like a slut to me".You could tell she was jealous.Nathan frowned he couldn't believe that Haley was being like this. He looked at that the girl and she had no emotion on her face.

"Wow tutor-girl you have changed but you're still a bitch". Brooke said and took off her sunglasses.Nathan and Haley were shocked. Brooke smirked at this,she found it amusing.Haley was shocked she had classed one of her best friends a slut. She didn't even know where to start.Before she could say anything Brooke said"well catch u guys later". And Brooke winked at Nathan.And Nathan smiled at this.But they didn't know was that Haley saw this.

0000000

Brooke was late for class again she was passing the janitor closet when someone pulled her in.

0000000

When Brooke looked up she saw Nathan smiling at her."i missed you so much".he said."Yeah me to". I replied.He smashed his lips on hers and she kissed him back.She wrapped her arms around his neck and he started to move his hands down to her breasts...

00000

Haley was in class and she was so happy that she and Nathan got back to together.But she was upset about what she said to Brooke. _And what was up with that wink she gave to Nathan._she thought.When the teacher called Nathan's name he wasn't in class._Where is Nathan?_

000000

Nathan sucked down Brooke's neck and when he heard her moan he was getting hard.Brooke rubbed down Nathan chest."Nathan i love you". Brooke said sweetly."Ditto" was his reply.

00000

After they made love Nathan promised Brooke he would talk to her later. That made Brooke smile.After they went there separate ways, Brooke went to the gym only to see...

_AN: What do u think?_

_Read and Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time:_

_After they went there separate ways, Brooke went to the gym only to see..._

_AN:In this story Brooke and Lucas are still together.But not for long..Now on to the story._

Chapter 2

Brooke stood there and saw Peyton and Lucas on kissing! She couldn't believe they would do that."How could you?".Brooke screamed.They quickly turned around and saw Brooke with there mouth's hanged wide open."Brooke i didn't". Lucas started but was cut off by Brooke."No Lucas you cheated on me with that slut and I'm done with your fucking games, we were _over _a long time ago and now i can finish this''.Brooke screamed like the windows her about to break.Lucas tried to assure Brooke that he loved her but, she didn't want to hear it. Brooke walked over to Lucas and punched him right in the face.When he fell down she said"I'm not the old Brooke i use to be...we are over bye-bye Lucas have a nice life".She punched him one last time and ran.She heard Peyton crying over Lucas and screaming for help.

0000000000

Nathan and a few of his teammates had took the other side of the gym entrance.Nathan walked in and saw Lucas and Peyton.He ran over to them and asked"What happened?!".Petyton was still in to much shock but she managed to say"Brooke...s-she...saw...u-us and...she...d-did...that" Peyton pointed to Lucas.Nathan froze he knew what happened._She _saw them.Together.It was to much for Nathan. So he ran.And he was going to find Brooke.

000000

Brooke sat in the park and was sobbing.She couldn't take it anymore. She knew she had made her anger take over her. But she had broken up with Lucas.They still had memories right? He was her first love.Then Nathan came along. She wondered how could she love both Scott brothers.But she knew she only _loved _one.And that was Nathan.

000000

Nathan searched everywhere.He couldn't find her.He was driving past the park and thought _Maybe Brooke might be there._When he got out his car,he searched until he found Brooke.He heard her crying.When he reached her he sat down next to her on the bench.She looked up and saw him.They were silence until Brooke said"I'm sorry"."For what?"Nathan asked."I'm sorry we can't keep seeing each other". Brooke said getting up and was about to walk away when Nathan grabbed her and said"Why?!"."Because Nathan i come back to Tree Hill and hear that your getting married to Haley".Brooke screamed as tears cause down her face.Nathan stood there shock as Brooke said the words he never wanted her to know about.Nathan got up and hugged Brooke and whispered"I'm sorry please stay with me". Brooke looked up at Nathan and was about to say something but Nathan decided to kiss her passionately.As they kiss their kiss became more intense.Brooke hands were in Nathan's pants and she kept rubbing his member.With each touch he groaned."Brooke can we go back to your place and finish this".Nathan asked.He moaned because Brooke kept rubbing and he was getting hard.She smirked.He took that as a yes and they headed back to his car.

000000000

Haley was getting ready to leave for the day when she saw Peyton and Lucas walking down the hallway.When Haley saw Lucas face she immediately ran over to him asking him how that happened."Brooke" was all he said.They were silence until Lucas continued"She saw us Haley".Haley mouth dropped wide open.Peyton said"I lost my best friend and it's all my vault".Peyton began crying.And Lucas had enough so he told Haley they would talk later.

Haley grabbed her phone and she decided to call Nathan to ask if they could hangout tonight.

00000

"Damn Brooke". Nathan said as he entered her.For Brooke the pain that she felt turned her on when she was with Nathan. And she knew that Nathan was special."Nathan...please faster!".Brooke managed to say as Nathan kiss her _hard _on the lips.Nathan movements began to become faster and harder.Brooke had reached her climax and so did Nathan. They both fell in each other arms and slept.

000000

Haley kept calling Nathan but no answer it went straight to his voicemail.Haley was getting worried.She looked at her ring and she would be Haley James-Scott soon.

000000000

The next day,Nathan and Brooke waked up and saw that they were naked.Nathan kissed Brooke on her forehead and said"Good morning".Nathan started to whisper sweet things to her in a sexy voice.Brooke giggled.Nathan was so happy that he heard Brooke laugh. Then,Nathan rubbed Brooke's back as he thought_ i love Brooke so much._

000000

AN:So what do you think of the story so far?

READ N REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time:_

_Nathan rubbed Brooke's back as he thought i love Brooke so much._

Chapter 3

Haley was worried, she looked everywhere for Nathan.He just disappeared.

00000000

Nathan and Brooke went to school the next day,Haley went straight up to Nathan and slapped him!."Nathan where were you?".Haley asked."I was with Brooke".Nathan said truthfully."What, the hell were you doing with her?Did she try to seduce you?".Haley asked."You know Haley I'm right here".Brooke said.

"Haley there nothing for you to worry about, i was just being a friend to Brooke after what happened".Nathan said.He was telling half truths and half lies.Brooke just smirked.Then Haley kissed Nathan,Brooke turned her head.It was nasty fir brooke to see this her secret-lover is making out with his soon-to-be-wife.And it burned Brooke to know that Nathan was about to be married after that he would be off-limits.Brooke never wanted to be a _mistress_.Brooke was lost in deep thought.She did even know that Nathan had pulled away.Haley laughed when she saw brooke with her eyes closed and said"Brooke it's okay you can turn around now".Brooke snapped out of her thoughts and turned around, she was about to say something but the bell rang. She saw Nathan giving her a sorry look. All she did was just smiled at him and went off to class.

000000

After-school Brooke made her way to Nathan's house.When Nathan answered the door, Brooke saw Nathan only in his underwear.Nathan opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when they heard Haley asked "Is that the pizza guy?".Brooke saw that Haley was in one of Nathan shirts. The came exact shirt she had giving him for his birthday."No it just Brooke".Nathan didn't want Brooke to see this. He knew she was hurt.Nathan cursed himself he did this to Brooke.He didn't want to mess up things he had with Brooke.When, they made eye contact he knew that she was trying her best to fight back the tears."Brooke what are you doing here?". Haley asked. Haley didn't like how Brooke was always with Nathan but she knew they were _only _friends._Just _friends. Haley then looked at Brooke for an answer."Oh just to tell you that Tim is having a party tonight at his house,i just to tell you that". Brooke said walking away.She then dashed for a run and she let the tears run down her face.

000000000000

At Tim's party many people were drunk and Brooke was one of them. Brooke was dancing with a guy she never met before, since her and Nathan weren't together she could have fun right?Anyways,when Nathan and Haley walked in Haley was showing all the girls at the party that Nathan was hers and only hers.If only she knew.Brooke thought. Nathan saw Brooke dancing guy.He wanted to be that guy right now but he made a huge mistake by sleeping with Haley.He didn't even know what to say to her.I'm screwed, Nathan thought.

0000000

Brooke headed upstairs and into the bathroom, she didn't even have time to close the door because Nathan came in and closed the door."Listen,Brooke I'm so sorry what you saw today was a mistake".Nathan tried to explain but was cut off when Brooke kissed him.They started taking off each other clothes. Soon all their clothes was on the floor and Brooke whined"Nathan i need you now".He did just that, and Brooke made moans in Nathan's ear.Nathan pulled her against the wall and went harder.Brooke was doing her best not to make a lot of noise. Nathan started to suck down Brooke's neck and he saw a mark on her neck appear._This is my mark.You are mines now._Nathan thought.Nathan grabbed one of Brooke's breasts and was sucking on it.After a while, he moved to the next one.Nathan then kept going faster and harder into Brooke. Brooke was about to reach her climax, but Nathan didn't want that to happen just yet."Hey no fair".Brooke whined in Nathan's ear.Nathan smiled. It was a real smile not a fake one he put on for Haley.Nathan then felt blood on his member.Brooke looked at Nathan and said"Sorry that happens when you go deeper and deeper"._Deeper and Deeper._Those two words kept echoing in Nathan mind.So he did just that.Brooke couldn't keep it in any longer.She screamed at the top of her lungs when Nathan kept going in and push further and further. "Brooke i love you". Nathan said breathing hard as he push back out."Ditto".was all Brooke said.

0000000

Haley looked everywhere for Nathan but couldn't find him.Haley walked upstairs, but was stopped when Lucas and Peyton called her._I hope Nathan is alright._Haley thought.

0000000

She didn't know how right she was.

000000

AN:Haley almost found out! But she find out...soon...very soon

Remember

READ N REVIEW!


End file.
